


Sweet

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [29]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 29: Doing Something SweetAdora bakes cookies for her lover





	Sweet

Adora had nothing to do today, and Glimmer was busy, doing work elsewhere. She wanted to do something nice, something that would make her better half happy, especially with all the stress she's been under lately, what with ruling a kingdom and all.

What was she going to do?

Adora had the perfect idea.

She trampled into the kitchen, picking up miscellaneous ingredients. She knew what she needed.

Some eggs, butter, flour, of course some chocolate chips.

And so, Adora got to work, mixing everything together, entirely focused on the task at hand.

Glimmer loved it when they made cookies together. So, hopefully, she would love cookies that Adora made special for her.

She rolled the balls of dough, placing them on a cookie sheet in front of her. She watched them bake, waiting until they were perfectly done before she took them out of the oven, now waiting for them to cool off.

She poured a glass of the liquid white stuff that Glimmer called "milk", and set everything on a tray, bringing it up to their room.

Adora was excited to see what Glimmer's face would be like as soon as she opened the door, even though she was unsure when that would be.

She was dozing off, falling in and out of sleep,when Glimmer walked in. It was fairly late in the evening, but Adora jolted awake, every muscle spasming into alertness, making her feel as if she was struck by lightening, awaking her from her strange mixed state.

Glimmer smiled as she sat down next to her wife, eyeing the cookies and milk. Adora nodded slightly, as if to say "go ahead", and Glimmer took a few, eating them and drinking the milk with them.

She didn't truly have the heart to tell Adora that they weren't that great, but she was thankful that her flour covered wife had done this for her.

With a huge chunk of chocolate in her mouth (Adora practically just made the cookies giant chocolate chips with flour), she leaned in and pulled Adora in for a deep kiss.

After a few minutes, the pink haired queen pulled away, a wide smile on her face.

"Adora, you're the sweetest."

Adora had never turned redder in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer was probably "doing something sweet" after all this went down, if ya know what I mean. *wink wink*
> 
> Anyway, one more day! Thank you all for bearing with me!


End file.
